Miss You Love
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Losing the one you love is harder than anyone can imagine, remembering them...is worse. Faberry


_I've run out of complicated theories  
>so now I'm taking back my words<br>and I'm preparing for the breakdown_

_Your t-shirt lost its smell of you  
>and the bathroom's still a mess<br>remind me why we decided  
>this was for the best<em>

The blonde sat in her living room. The tears streaming down her face freely. Everything was falling apart around her. First she lost her family and now the love of her life.

"_I want you out." The blonde man growled. Quinn looked at him clearly frightened. _

"_But Dad-" She stuttered out. Russell lifted up his hand. _

"_You are no daughter of mine. Leave my house." His voice was dangerously low. Quinn bit back her tears are ran upstairs to pack whatever little she had. A small brunette followed after. Quinn broke into tears the moment she stepped into her room.  
>Two arms engulfed her in a hug. <em>

"_It's okay sweetie. We'll be okay." The brunette whispered in her ear. The blonde shook in her arms her head shaking furiously. _

"_What am I going to do Rach?" She asked the shorter girl. Rachel looked at her with a small smile. _

"_You can stay with me. It's senior year Quinn. It's our year to get it right." She said gently. Quinn wiped her eyes and nodded. The brunette smiled and kissed her sweetly. _

"_C'mon. Let's pack so we can leave." She whispered, gently tugging at the blonde's sleeve. Quinn nodded and began packing her clothes, laptop and phone. _

"_I'm done." The blonde mumbled. Rachel took her hand and kissed the palm of it, before gently kissing her. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that she'd be okay, that they'd be okay. _

Everything was going well for them, Rachel made it into Julliard and Quinn got a full ride scholarship to NYU. They moved in together after their freshman year and everything was great. Brittany and Santana lived a few blocks away and Kurt and Blaine lived a few doors down from them. Their lives were going just as planned, but then the fights began.

"_Quinn!" Rachel cried out. The blonde was fuming. _

"_What is it?" She snapped at the brunette. Rachel took a step back. _

"_What has gotten into you?" Rachel whispered. Quinn looked down angrily. _

"_Nothing Rachel. Things are just complicated right now." The blonde said. Rachel fought back tears. _

"_Maybe, I should spend the night and Santana and Brittany's. It's obvious that you can't handle me being here." Rachel said as she walked to their room, pulling out a day bag. Quinn followed her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl._

"_I'm sorry babe. I'm just over-worked. I'm so sorry Rach, please don't leave." Quinn whispered into Rachel's neck, placing a gently kiss above her pulse-point. Rachel spun around in Quinn's arms, smiling at the blonde. _

"_I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have over-reacted." She said sheepishly. Quinn smiled and gently kissed her lips. _

"_Let's forget this and go to bed." The blonde murmured against the brunettes lips. Rachel smiled. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, my little super-nova." Quinn whispered, kissing the brunette once again. _

The thoughts of the future and of everything became over-whelming after time.

"_All I'm saying Quinn is that maybe I don't want to start a family yet. We are a family, you and me." Rachel said obliviously. Quinn frowned. _

"_I want us to have a real family Rachel, not just the two of us. I want a kid." Quinn replied. Rachel shook her head. _

"_Quinn, I just started on Broadway, you just started up your career. Isn't it too soon?" The brunette asked. Quinn glared at her. _

"_It's been 5 years Rachel. Five years! We're 26 Rachel. I want a family, a real family." Quinn whispered the last part. Rachel frowned and reached out to touch Quinn, but the blonde shrugged her off. _

"_Quinn, you know I love you, but I'm not ready for a child yet." Rachel said, hurt from Quinn's actions. _

"_Whatever Rachel. I don't care anymore." And with that Quinn left the room, she left Rachel with tears in her eyes. _

Things were getting worse, day after day. Pretty soon it became fight after fight. Nothing was going right anymore.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn screamed. Her eyes blurred with tears. Rachel was crying too, her mouth opening and closing. But no words came out. _

"_Well Rachel!" _

"_I'm so sorry Quinn, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." Rachel pleaded. Quinn gave her a cold glare. _

"_You said it Rachel. You must've meant it." Quinn replied coolly. Rachel shook her head furiously. _

"_I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean it. Please it was a mistake." Rachel cried out, tears opening making their way down her face. _

"_I understand that you didn't want a kid yet, but going as low as saying I only want one to fill the void Beth left-" Quinn looked at the floor. "That was low." She finished in a whisper. Rachel reached out to hold the blonde. _

"_Don't touch me." Quinn murmured. Rachel's heart broke. _

"_Quinn, please-" Rachel started. Quinn looked at her sadly. _

"_Don't Rachel. Just don't." Quinn stated, her voice was no longer angry, but it was sad. Rachel took a step towards the blonde and took her in her arms. Quinn broke down and cried openly in the shorter girls arms. _

"_How could you?" The blonde asked in a broken voice. Rachel stroked her hair. She closed her eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't mean it, I swear." Rachel whispered against Quinn's cheek. She lifted her eyes and met hazel ones. _

"_I love you." She murmured as she closed the distance between them. The kiss was needy and hungry. With the promise that everything was forgiven and everything would be okay. _

Of course, nothing every goes your way.

_The red and blue lights cast shadows on the nearby walls and on the pavement. A crowd of people had gathered around. A small brunette lay on the street, a pool of blood around her head. _

"_Rachel!" Quinn screamed frantically as she came into view of the scene. A police officer grabbed her. _

"_You can't go near the scene. I'm sorry ma'am." He said in a mono-tone. Quinn fought against him. _

"_That's my wife." She exclaimed as she kicked him. He let go momentarily and that was enough for Quinn. She ran to Rachel's side. Her tears streaming. _

"_Rachel, please sweetie. Wake up, please." She whispered, as her hand traveled over Rachel's stomach, a small bump could be seen. The brunette stirred gently and her eyes opened lazily. _

"_Quinn-" She groaned. Quinn smiled sadly at her. _

"_It's okay Rach, you'll be okay." Quinn mumbled. Rachel shook her head. _

"_No Quinn, don't lie to yourself." A tear escaped her eye. "I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a child. I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly. Quinn began to panic_

"_Rach, please don't leave me. I don't care anymore. I just want you to be ok." She picked up Rachel's hand and place a gently kiss on her knuckles. "Please Rachel." Drops of water hit Rachel and Quinn's face as rain began to fall. Rachel smiled at her one last time, she squeezed Quinn's hand and then her eyes closed completely. _

_Quinn shook her head. _

"_No!" She yelled in pain. "No! Rachel" She screamed. She didn't notice when a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her off the ground. Quinn fought against the person that held her back. She screamed and kicked. They couldn't take her away from Rachel. _

"_C'mon Q. Let's go." Santana whispered in her ear. Quinn stopped fighting and allowed herself to be lead away from Rachel. _

Quinn had lost everything, her parents, her un-born daughter, and her wife. She lost everything. The most important things in her life were ripped away from her by one person. A drunk driver had hit Rachel while she walked home. And surprisingly, Quinn didn't blame him. She blamed herself. If only she had gone and picked up Rachel, if only she had stayed on the phone a little longer.

But now that she was gone, Quinn couldn't do anything but slip into nothingness hoping one day she'll see her Rachel again.

**A/N: That was…depressing…wow…well, I hope you liked it. I know it was really sad but I'm in a sad mood. **

**This little one-shot is based on Maria Mena's 'Miss You Love'. You should totally go and listen to it...**

**Review Please!**


End file.
